1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a layered assembly, and more particularly, to an assembly having two or more layers wherein at least one of the layers includes an image.
2) Description of Prior Art
Greeting cards are typically printed with static designs and in large quantities. They can commonly be purchased at card stores such as Hallmark, bookstores and other retail locations. After a user purchases the greeting cards, she can handwrite personalized information on the greeting cards and mail them to family members, friends, or business clients. Card printing vending machines have been developed to allow the card purchasers to select the card designs and input their own personalized messages before the actual cards are printed.
In recent years, online photo services such as Shutterfly, Inc., based at Redwood City, Calif., have established services for users to upload, store and share their digital photo images. The users can order physical photo products such as photographic prints, photo books, CD's, etc. The print orders are fulfilled using automated digital printers, and shipped to the recipients as specified by the user. However, the users typically have to order the photo products in large quantities to save on setup and printing costs. Moreover, the photos are not separable from the products thereby limiting the use of the photo by the recipient of the product.
Also available are PHOTOSTAMPS, which allow users to take their own images or photographs and turn them into real U.S. postage via a service such as Stamps.com®. The users just need to upload a photo, customize it, and place their order. The stamps are then printed by the Stamps.com® company and sent to the user for use. However, when the recipient of the personalized stamp receives a letter, card, or package in the mail with the personalized stamp, the stamp by then has the cancellation mark across the stamp from the post office, thereby defacing the personalized image or photo.
Businesses can also take advantage of using personalized products. Using personalized images allows for many marketing opportunities. For instance, personalized images can be used for logos, product introductions, advertising, special events, corporate gifts, etc.